Christmas Party
by Learis95
Summary: Bella, Edward, and Nessie come home to find that Alice has thrown a Christmas party. Bella hates parties. Will this one change her mind?


**A/N: So this is for clarinetlover11. Merry Christmas! You didn't want me to buy you anything, so here you go! And I didn't know what to get you. This is my first story, and will probably be my only Twilight one. Cheomara7 is helping me, because I have no idea how to write a Twilight story. So this is from both of us! Mostly me though cause she got you something already. But she did write the whole ending… But I worked really hard! So I'm saying its 62.54532107364521632647265426537% from me. Maybe a little less…**

Bella, Edward, and Nessie, who is now fifteen, were on their way home from dinner at a fancy restaurant. They were tired and just wanted to get home so they could change into comfy clothes and watch TV. Bella glanced up at Edward, and at that moment, a panicked expression flashed across his face. She got a bad feeling in her stomach. She searched the road in front of them for the source of Edward's panic. Seeing nothing, she turned back to him. "What's going on?" she asked suspiciously.

"Uh, nothing. I thought I saw a rabbit or a squirrel or something." She glared at him.

"You suck at lying!" Nessie accused from the back seat.

"I'm not lying!" he said defensively.

"Yep, he's lying," Bella confirmed.

"No I'm not," he said as he drove up the driveway.

Suddenly Nessie asked, "What's up with all the lights and music?" Now it was Bella's turn to be panicked.

"Edward…." She growled dangerously. He looked over at her sheepishly.

"You were SO lying!" yelled Nessie.

Edward brought the car to a stop, and they all got out. They walked toward the house, Bella more cautiously than the other two. At the door they all paused.

"It's okay Bella. You'll have fun. Parties aren't as bad as you think. You enjoyed our wedding reception didn't you?"

"That was completely different! We just got married. I was numb with…uh…happiness…or love! That's it I was numb with love." She looked up at him smugly, thinking this answer was so good she obviously didn't need to go.

"Come on," he said exasperatedly as he pulled her through the door, pushing Nessie in front of him. As they walked through, Raise Your Glass was playing so loudly it threatened to overwhelm them.

They were immediately ambushed by Alice. "Hey guys!" she yelled excitedly. "Doesn't it look great?" She sounded so proud.

Bella pulled off the best smile she could, but it felt kinda cheesy. Edward and Nessie were more supportive. "It looks wonderful!" they exclaimed. "I love it!" Edward said.

Just then Jacob walked up, pushing his way through the packed dance floor. "Hey guys," he said, grinning brightly toward Nessie.

"See you guys later," said Nessie as she walked off with Jacob. Edward looked as uncomfortable as Bella felt. They trusted Jacob and everything, but she was 15…

Bella and Edward followed Alice through the crowd of people. She was pointing out all the decorations and improvements she had made for the party, and as Bella looked around she thought Alice had done a _wonderful _job. It looked amazing, as much as she didn't want to admit it.

Just then Jasper walked up and grabbed Alice's hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. This left Bella and Edward alone, and not knowing what to do. They looked around the room to see who all Alice had invited. There were several of their old friends from high school, and even more people they didn't recognize. Near the snack bar Bella noticed a pretty brunette girl with glasses dancing rather intimately with some brown haired guy. She was pretty sure she recognized the girl from high school, and thought her name was Megan.

Edward pointed toward the couple she had been watching and whispered, "Is that Megan and Logan from high school? I was wondering if they ever got together." Well that answered that question.

Not knowing what else to do, Edward and Bella moved further onto the floor and began to dance. It was a slow, pretty song, which suited them well because even with Bella's vampire coordination and balance, she still couldn't dance. Slow songs Edward could take the lead and just guide her movements.

They held eachother close as they slowly moved around in a circle. Both were enjoying how romantic it was. They hadn't really done anything romantic in a while because of Nessie, so it felt good and reminded them of the old days. Bella looked up into Edward's eyes, and could tell he had been thinking the same thing.

After a few more songs they made their way up to the bar. Even though they didn't eat or drink, it was a good place to go to get out of the way of the dancers, and to chat with friends. They found Emmet and Rose standing up there too.

"Alice really did it this time," Edward said to Rose.

"Yeah, but she did a great job. The place looks amazing, and everyone is having fun. Except for Bella, of course," she added, throwing a smile at her. Bella narrowed her eyes at Rose, but had to admit that she was having a _little_ bit of fun.

Glancing out at the floor, Bella noticed Nessie and Jacob slow dancing. They both looked so happy, and even though she was worried about the imprinting thing, she was glad they were having a good time.

Just then Edward grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear, "Let's go upstairs. I know you don't like all the commotion. It will be quieter. And more private…" They said goodbye to Rose and Emmet, and Bella giggled happily as she let him pull her toward the staircase, forgetting about Nessie and Jacob for the moment.

They were walking across the room when a girl bumped into Bella, HARD. Bella almost fell over, but Edward's arm around her shoulder kept her steady. They both turned towards the girl. She was tall, with brown-blonde hair, and a lot of freckles. The girl frantically apologized, "I'm so sorry. It was an accident," here she shot a glare at another tall girl with dark brown hair. The other girl was giggling uncontrollably. The first girl continued, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," replied Bella. The first girl smiled, and nodded her head.

She walked back over to the girl yelling, "Laura look what you did! I ran into that girl!" Laura only giggled harder.

Bella and Edward walked out of their ear-shot. Edward said, "Well that was interesting."

Bella glanced back towards the girls, "At least she apologi..." but she trailed off as she saw what the girls were doing. Laura was mercilessly poking the first girl in the stomach; she laughed and tried to swat her hands away. As she did so she tripped over her own feet, and tumbled towards the snack bar. She flailed her long arms in an attempt to catch herself, but just made snacks fly. In the end she landed on the edge of the table, and fell to the floor. Her arm hit the punch bowl, and sent it flying.

Meanwhile Alice was just talking to few of the guests, gesturing wildly, and rambling on about something.

Bella watched as if in slow motion the punch bowl flew towards Alice's group. It flipped in the air, and landed on Alice's head. She squealed, and jumped about two feet in the air. The red punch soaked through her light pink dress. Bella watched as Alice's features turned through surprised, horrified, enraged, and finally embarrassed.

Bella smiled and thought, maybe parties aren't so bad after all.

**Alright well that was my first story, and I hope you guys liked it!** **Especially you Megan. MERRY CHRISTMAS! (again) Please Review!**


End file.
